Sclavus : le mariage
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Les esclavagistes vaincus, Yama et Nova peuvent enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Petite passage ôté de l'histoire originale pour raisons de fluidité.


Disclaimers : Les pirates appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto sauf Yama qui est à Shinji Aramaki. Nova et Jack sont à moi.

NB : ce passage était initialement inclus dans Sclavus mais je trouvais que cela faisait une cassure. J'ai donc choisi de le publier à part. Le début en italique est déjà dans Sclavus.

 _ooooooooooooo_

 _Les deux capitaines se regardèrent un instant. Puis Yama ôta sa cape et son gravity saber avant de les tendre à Harlock._

‒ _Je vous les rends, dit-il simplement, ainsi que le commandement plein et entier de l'Arcadia._

 _Harlock prit la cape mais lui laissa le gravity saber et lui sourit._

‒ _J'ai bien choisi en décidant de te confier l'Arcadia. Je reprends le commandement mais tu es toujours mon second comme je l'ai dit à Yamato. Garde le gravity saber, il te revient de droit._

‒ _Puis-je vous demander un service ?_

‒ _Bien sûr._

‒ _Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais ce n'était pas faisable tant que j'étais capitaine. Maintenant que vous êtes là, c'est enfin possible._

 _Il laissa passer un instant avant de reprendre._

‒ _Si un capitaine a le pouvoir de célébrer des mariages sur son vaisseau, il ne peut célébrer son propre mariage. Je voudrais que vous nous mariiez Nova et moi. Du moins… si tu veux bien de moi pour époux, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en allant prendre la main de Nova._

 _Cette dernière était l'image vivante de la stupéfaction. Complètement pétrifiée, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors qu'ils se regardaient sous les yeux de leurs camarades qui étaient aussi surpris que Nova, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle eut alors l'impression que son cœur allait exploser._

‒ _Tu…tu veux m'épouser ? Que je devienne ta femme ? demanda-t-elle en retenant difficilement des larmes de bonheur._

‒ _Eh bien, c'est l'idée, oui. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _Nova se mit à rire et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant._

‒ _Oui, mille fois oui, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sous les applaudissements de l'équipage._

 _Ils se tournèrent vers Harlock qui souriait._

‒ _C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça, dit-il. Entendu, la cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours._ Kei, trouves nous une planète suffisamment importante pour que Nova puisse s'y procurer une robe de mariée.

‒ Je crois qu'on a ce qu'il faut à bord, répondit Kei en souriant. Je t'emprunte ta fiancée, ajouta-elle à l'intention de Yama.

Elle attrapa Nova par la main et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier avant de se raviser. Elle lâcha Nova et revint vers Yama.

‒ Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse sinon tu auras affaire à moi, murmura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il sur le même ton en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle le lâcha et entraina Nova dans l'escalier, suivie de près par Jack.

‒ C'est pas tout ça, râla Mme Masu, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour faire un repas de mariage décent, moi.

‒ Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Yama. Quoi que vous fassiez, ce sera très bien.

‒ Faites une liste, ordonna Harlock. On ira vous chercher ce qu'il faut. Yama, suis-moi, nous avons à parler.

 _ooooooooooooo_

Pendant ce temps, Kei avait entrainé Nova jusqu'au dressing. Elle y entra et se mit à fouiller dans des boîtes sous l'œil intrigué de Nova.

‒ Voyons, elle doit être là, murmura-t-elle. Ah ! La voilà !

Elle extirpa une grande boîte et l'ouvrit devant Nova.

‒ Qu'en penses-tu ?

Nova plongea les mains dans le papier de protection et en sortit une magnifique robe longue. De satin ivoire, elle était en partie couverte d'un voile doré finement brodé d'arabesques d'or. Les manches longues remontaient en pointes sur les mains et elle dévoilait les épaules.

‒ Elle est magnifique, s'émerveilla Nova, éblouie. J'ignorais que vous aviez gardé une robe aussi belle.

‒ Il faut vérifier qu'elle te va, tempéra Jack. Il y a les chaussures assorties dans la boîte, et si je ne m'abuse…

Il alla ouvrir le meuble où il avait rangé les accessoires et en sortit un écrin.

‒ Oui, voilà des bijoux qui conviennent.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et Nova put admirer le collier et les boucles d'oreilles assorties.

‒ Allons dans ma cabine pour faire l'essayage, décréta Kei. Il ne faudrait pas tomber sur Yama.

‒ Pourquoi ? demanda Nova.

‒ Voyons, le fiancé ne doit pas voir la robe avant la cérémonie, dit Jack en repliant la robe dans sa boîte. Tu ne le sais pas ?

‒ Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble une cérémonie, l'informa Nova. Je n'en ai jamais vu.

‒ Eh bien, on va t'expliquer mais d'abord direction ma cabine, ordonna Kei en poussant Nova vers le couloir.

Ils s'y rendirent rapidement, Jack portant les boîtes qu'il posa sur le lit de Kei.

‒ Va te changer dans la salle de bain, ma chérie, dit-il. Comme ça, je pourrais voir les ajustements à faire en même temps qu'on discute.

Un peu surprise de le voir prendre la direction de l'essayage et l'entendre l'appeler ma chérie, Nova ressortit la robe et l'examina.

‒ Il faudrait déjà que je vois comment la mettre, remarqua-t-elle.

‒ Elle se boutonne dans le dos, regarde, la renseigna-t-il en tourna la robe. Il y en a aussi le long des manches.

Nova examina les rangées de minuscules boutons.

‒ Mais ça va prendre des heures rien que pour boutonner tout ça ! s'exclama Nova, dépitée. Je ne vais jamais y arriver dans le dos !

‒ Contente-toi de l'enfiler, la rassura Kei, on t'aidera. De toute façon, une mariée digne de ce nom en a au minimum pour deux ou trois heures à se préparer.

‒ De plus, l'important, ce n'est pas le temps que tu vas prendre pour la mettre, souligna Jack d'un ton malicieux. Mais celui que prendra ton mari pour te la retirer au moment de la nuit de noces.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Nova, sans comprendre.

‒ S'il est impatient et la déchire, la suite risque d'être rapide. Par contre, s'il prend le temps de défaire les boutons un par un, cela veut dire qu'il sera un amant attentionné et tu peux t'attendre à une nuit de noces grandiose ! lui dit Jack. A moins que tu ne saches déjà la réponse à cette question, bien sûr, conclut-il, hilare.

Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, Nova piqua un fard pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack.

‒ Alors ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! lui lança-t-elle avant de filer dans la salle de bain pendant que Jack éclatait de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nova appelait Kei qui la rejoignit pour la trouver en sous-vêtements en train de tourner la robe dans tous les sens.

‒ Comment on l'enfile ? lui demanda-t-elle.

‒ Je vais t'aider mais enlève d'abord ton soutien-gorge, les bretelles vont se voir sinon, conseilla Kei.

Nova réussit finalement à se glisser dans la robe. Elles rejoignirent ensuite Jack qui avait préparé en attendant ciseaux, mètre et épingles. Il leva les yeux et sourit.

‒ Tu es superbe, ma chérie, elle te va très bien, approuva-t-il. Bon, enfile les chaussures et attachons ces boutons.

Nova obéit pendant que Jack la contournait pour boutonner le dos. Il se figea en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices de coups de fouet qui le zébrait. Comme il tardait, Nova, qui s'était attaquée aux boutons des manches avec l'aide de Kei, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil

‒ Alors que fais-tu ? Tu es découragé d'avance ? le taquina-t-elle.

‒ Non, non, pas du tout, répondit-il en croisant le regard de Kei qui comprit son malaise en voyant la tête de son ami.

Il se reprit et commença à boutonner.

‒ Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets à m'appeler « ma chérie » tout à coup ? lui demanda Nova.

‒ Je t'ai appelé comme ça ? fit-il, sincèrement surpris. Excuse-moi, c'est une vieille déformation professionnelle. J'étais styliste dans la haute couture avant d'être pirate, et on a tendance à appeler les mannequins « ma chérie » dans le métier. C'est une façon comme une autre d'alléger un peu le stress de la préparation des défilés.

Nova et Kei le regardèrent, surprises.

‒ Tu étais styliste ? répéta Kei.

‒ Comment diable un styliste devient-il pirate ? s'étonna Nova en le voyant confirmer. Non, excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. C'est juste tellement inattendu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Embarrassée, elle se replongea dans les boutons. Jack soupira.

‒ Le jeu, fit-il. Au début, je jouais comme ça pour le fun, comme n'importe qui. Et petit à petit, j'ai joué de plus en plus et de plus en plus gros. Sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est devenu un besoin, une obsession, je pouvais plus m'en passer. Est arrivé ce qui devait arriver, j'ai joué avec les mauvaises personnes et j'ai perdu très gros. Trop gros. Je ne pouvais pas payer et avant de m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé avec un contrat sur ma tête. J'ai dû fuir. Je savais me battre. J'avais pratiqué plusieurs années l'escrime à l'université ainsi que le karaté que je pratiquais toujours. Cela m'a permis de survivre plusieurs mois. Un jour, j'ai eu affaire à trop forte parti. J'ai pu tuer deux de mes adversaires et j'en ai blessé un ou deux autres mais ils étaient trop nombreux. C'est là que le capitaine est intervenu. Yama m'a sauvé la vie et m'a proposé de rejoindre l'équipage de l'Arcadia. J'ai dit oui. Voilà, c'est fini.

Il se mit à examiner Nova sous toutes les coutures.

‒ Hum, un peu serrée à la poitrine, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas le corriger, par contre il faut resserrer un peu à la taille, jugea-t-il.

Se munissant de ciseaux et d'épingles, il s'affaira avec une dextérité qui révélait une longue expérience. Alors qu'il posait la dernière épingle, on frappa à la porte.

‒ Qui est là ? s'enquit Kei.

‒ Harlock.

‒ Vous êtes seul, capitaine ?

‒ Oui.

Kei alla lui ouvrir la porte.

‒ Nova essaye sa robe, lui expliqua-t-elle. Yama ne doit pas la voir.

Elle le laissa entrer et il observa Nova avec un petit sourire.

‒ Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ? demanda-t-il à Kei et à Jack.

‒ Bien sûr, répondit Kei.

Ils sortirent en échangeant des regards intrigués. Nova attendit qu'il prenne la parole, gênée. Elle trouvait le vrai Harlock encore plus intimidant que Yama quand il jouait son rôle. Il s'approcha d'elle.

‒ Tu es très belle dans cette robe, la complimenta-t-il.

‒ Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

‒ Je suis venu te demander d'essayer ceci.

A la surprise de Nova, il sortit un anneau d'un écrin et le lui tendit. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le prit et l'examina. L'anneau, composé d'une bande d'or jaune et d'une bande d'or blanc qui s'entrelaçaient élégamment, était magnifique. Elle vit une inscription à l'intérieur et la lut.

‒ Franklin et Maya ? Qui sont-ils ? lui demanda-t-elle.

‒ Essaye-la d'abord, je t'expliquerais ensuite.

Elle la glissa à son doigt et tendit la main pour qu'il puisse juger.

‒ Elle me va parfaitement, remarqua-t-elle.

‒ Te plait-elle ?

‒ Bien sûr, elle est superbe.

‒ Parfait. Yama a déjà essayé l'autre alliance, elle lui va également. Elles sont à vous.

Il remit l'alliance dans l'écrin.

‒ Pour répondre à ta question, expliqua-t-il, je suis Franklin. Maya était ma fiancée. Ces alliances sont uniques. Elle les a dessinées elle-même. Malheureusement, elle est morte un mois avant notre mariage. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de les voir.

‒ Mais capitaine, protesta Nova, embarrassée, je ne peux pas accepter. Vous devez y tenir énormément.

‒ Yama m'a dit la même chose, lui apprit Harlock en esquissant un sourire en coin. Maya était une femme merveilleuse. Elle était débordante d'amour et de joie de vivre. Elle était aussi d'une grande générosité. Elle n'aurait pas aimé savoir que ces alliances sont restées à dormir dans un tiroir pendant un siècle pas plus qu'elle n'aurait apprécié de me voir sombrer dans la mélancolie. Elle aurait approuvé mon geste, j'en suis sûr.

‒ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Nova, très émue par ces confidences.

‒ Dis-moi simplement que tu acceptes, répondit Harlock.

‒ Oui, répondit-elle. Merci infiniment, capitaine, je… Ça me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire.

Du bout du doigt, il essuya une larme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

‒ Le meilleur des remerciements, ce sera d'être heureuse avec ton époux, murmura-t-il. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu le mérites.

Il lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

‒ Capitaine ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

‒ Je me demandais… si cela avait été vous qui aviez été présent lorsque je suis montée à bord…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.

‒ Tu veux savoir si je t'aurais également choisie ? devina Harlock.

Elle opina sans oser parler.

‒ La réponse est oui. Je t'aurais choisie sans la moindre hésitation, assura-t-il.

Il sortit et Kei et Jack revinrent près d'elle. Ils virent tout de suite qu'elle était émue.

‒ Que te voulait-il ? lui demanda Jack.

‒ Me faire essayer une alliance, répondit Nova après un instant.

‒ Une alliance ? D'où sort-il des alliances aussi vite ? s'exclame Jack, incrédule.

‒ Je ne le répéterai pas, il ne m'appartient pas de le dire, déclara Nova.

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas, comprenant qu'ils étaient en terrain sensible. Ils terminèrent les derniers ajustements et Jack libéra Nova en déclarant qu'il allait s'occuper du costume de Yama.

 _ooooooooooooo_

Les deux jours passèrent à toute allure. Les pirates prirent un malin plaisir à empêcher Yama et Nova de se retrouver seuls, tout en s'affairant à de mystérieux préparatifs. Le jour J, Jack s'occupa lui-même, non seulement d'aider Nova à s'habiller mais aussi à se coiffer et à se maquiller. Cette fois, rien à voir avec le maquillage tape-à-l'œil qu'elle avait improvisé avec Kei pour piéger Jo la Balafre ni avec celui, très contrasté pour la scène, qu'on lui faisait au Blue Moon. Il la maquilla avec un art consommé et elle fut bluffée par le résultat. Il avait déniché de délicates et minuscules fleurs ivoire qu'il avait fixées dans ses cheveux de manière à créer une cascade. Il l'emmena ensuite rejoindre Nico qui avait été désigné d'office pour la conduire à Yama avant de s'esquiver pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage.

‒ Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Nico. Je crois qu'il y a plus d'un gars qui va regretter de ne pas être à la place de Yama.

‒ Merci, répondit Nova d'une petite voix qui surprit son frère d'adoption.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle le regarda, visiblement nerveuse.

‒ Je ne sais pas. Je devrais être heureuse… Enfin, je le suis bien sûr, mais j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

‒ C'est normal, assura Nico en souriant.

‒ Ah bon ?

‒ Oui, affirma-t-il. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai pu assister à plusieurs mariages. Les mariés étaient toujours nerveux avant la cérémonie. Une fois, il y a même un marié qui était tellement stressé qu'il s'est évanoui.

‒ Tu te moques de moi ! s'offusqua Nova.

‒ Non, c'est véridique. Tu verras, cela ira mieux quand la cérémonie sera finie, la rassura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui présenta son bras. Elle le prit en souriant. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle sentit ses jambes flageoler quand elle vit la haie d'honneur formée par l'équipage au grand complet avec tout au bout Harlock et Yama qui l'attendaient. Nico commença à avancer. Elle suivit le mouvement en s'agrippant à son bras. Il la conduisit jusqu'à Yama et lui donna la main de Nova.

‒ Tu es si belle que les mots me manquent, lui murmura-t-il.

‒ Tu es superbe, toi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc moulant sur lequel remontaient des bottes noires. Une écharpe rouge était nouée en ceinture sur une veste longue noire à col officier très ajustée. Une broche d'argent en forme de Jolly Roger agrafée sur la poitrine complétait l'ensemble.

Elle lui sourit et ils tournèrent vers Harlock qui commença la cérémonie. Tadashi était le témoin de Nova tandis que Kei était celui de Yama. Lorsqu'arriva l'échange des alliances, ce fut Miimé qui s'avança pour les présenter. Harlock prononça alors les paroles rituelles clôturant la cérémonie.

‒ Je vous déclare mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Yama obéit sous les acclamations de l'équipage. Harlock les félicita le premier, serrant la main de Yama et prenant Nova dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant un merci ému. Une fois les félicitations terminées, Kei et Nico manquant d'étouffer Nova au passage, ils se rendirent tous dans une grande pièce transformée en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Yama et Nova restèrent stupéfaits en voyant la décoration mise en place. Le repas servi par Mme Masu lui valut tellement de compliments qu'elle finit par en être gênée. Le dîner copieusement arrosé fut suivit d'un bal improvisé où le très petit nombres de cavalières n'empêcha pas les pirates de s'amuser. Quand vint le moment de rejoindre les quartiers de Yama, où Nova avait déjà transféré ses affaires, les jeunes mariés furent escortés par une bonne partie de l'équipage et virent avec surprise que la pièce principale avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Ils purent enfin rester seuls non sans avoir subi quelques plaisanteries grivoises de circonstance.

Enfin seuls, les jeunes époux échangèrent un regard plein d'amour.

‒ Nous sommes mariés, murmura Nova, profondément émue.

‒ Oui, confirma Yama, amusé. Ne me dis pas que tu le regrettes déjà ? la taquina-t-il.

‒ Bien sûr que non, assura Nova. C'est juste que cela a été si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée.

‒Tu t'y feras très vite, promis Yama avant de l'enlacer.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser au terme duquel Yama entreprit de défaire les boutons de la robe un par un.

 **FIN**


End file.
